


My Knight in Dark Rimmed Glasses

by Kai_Jean



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Jean/pseuds/Kai_Jean
Summary: Clarke wasn't expecting to run into someone who intrigued her as much as Lexa.  She's the most popular girl in school and yet she's never seen this girl before.  What will running into her change for the both of them?





	1. Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone...
> 
> I know I have another story in progress right now, but this title popped into my head so I decided to write a story based off of it. We see how well it does...
> 
> No worries I'm working on the next chapter for "A pretty good Monday" but in the mean time this could be entertaining to some of you.
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine.  
> Comments are always welcome! Enjoy!

The longboard came to a halt in front of the steps of the school library, its rider then scooped it up under her arm and raced up the steps.

 

“Good morning, Lexa I hope you had a safe ride.”  The Librarian said upon Lexa entering the building.

 

“No worries Mrs. Kerrington. It's always an uneventful ride this early in the morning, and thanks again for letting me keep my board here.”  Lexa says placing her longboard behind the library clerks desk.

 

“You keep me company in the mornings. So, I should be thanking you for spending time with me.”

 

“It’s my pleasure Mrs. Kerrington. I'll be in my usual spot.”  Lexa says over her shoulder as she makes her way to the back of the library.

 

“Have a good read, dear.”

 

                                                                ---------------------------------------------------

 

The school bell rang and the halls lined with red lockers began to flood with students that were eager for the much-needed break for lunch.  Clarke walked down the hall, laughing as her best friend, Wells, was telling her about how crazy his human bio teacher was for chasing an ant around the whiteboard during lecture.  They rounded the corner that lead in the direction of the cafeteria, when Clarke suddenly bumps into someone, and is steadied by Wells to keep her from falling.  The thud of books hitting the ground and a tiny ‘oof’ sound had Clarke furrowing her brows wondering who she had hit.  Looking down she saw a mess of chestnut waves that covered part of the girl’s face, so Clarke wasn't able to see her clearly but what she could see, she thought was adorable. The girl had light tanned skin, and wore a black t-shirt with a red plaid long sleeve and tight jeans that had ripped knees. Blinking her eyes to stop herself from staring, Clarke quickly kneels down to help pick up all the books.

 

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry.”  Clarke says stacking the books she picked up on top of each other.

 

“It’s not your fault, I shouldn't have been carrying all these books to the point of not being able to see…and--” the girl says frantically, looking up to see who she had run into and seemingly forgets how to speak.  Clarke the most popular girl in school and cheerleading captain was kneeling down in front of her, in all her blonde gorgeous glory.  

 

 _Fuck._ The girl thinks to herself.

 

“Why are you carrying so many books?” Clarke asks looking at the stack they had created unaware of the other girl's state of shock.  After not getting a reply Clarke looks over and locks onto the most vibrant green eyes she's ever seen and her heart flutters slightly.  

 

 

With both girls lost in each other, Wells clears his throat and bends downs with an amused smile.

 

“Girls, as entertaining as this little run in has been…I'm getting kind of hungry.” Both girls blush, looking away from each other and the green-eyed girl goes to pick up the stack of books.

 

“Oh. Let me help you.” Clarke says reaching for the stack as well.  Her fingertips lightly brush against the girl's hand as she takes half of the stack into her arms and the girl blushes again, nodding her head.

 

“Want me to get those?” Wells asks extending his arms out to Clarke.

 

“No, it's okay I got it. Let me just walk her to where she needs to go and I'll meet you back at the usual spot.”  Wells nods and waves goodbye to them. She then looks over to the green-eyed girl and smiles. “Lead the way.”

 

 _Fuck, her smile is amazing._ The girl thinks, swallowing to try and quench her suddenly dry throat.  She then turns and starts down the hall with Clarke walking beside her.

 

“So, you never did answer my question.” Clarke glances at the girl beside her. “Why so many books?”

 

“I like to read.” The girl shrugs.

 

“You've read all these books?” Clarke glanced down at the stack she was carrying with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Woah.” Clarke says astonished.  As they approach the library a student exiting, holds the door open for them and they say their thanks, making their way inside.  The library was fairly large, with several bookcases lined up towards the walls and desks used to study in the middle. After a few steps inside they placed the stack of books at the drop off counter.

 

“Thanks for… Um... All your help?” The girl says shyly not quite being able to look Clarke in the eyes.

 

“You’re welcome…” Clarke looks at the girl questioningly.

 

“Ohh… sorry I'm Lexa.”

 

“Clarke.”

 

“I Know.” Lexa says tucking some hair behind her ear.  “Everyone knows who the cheer captain is…” Lexa then spots Mrs. Kerrington from over Clarke's shoulder, making adoring faces at the two of them talking and Lexa's eyes go wide as she waves her off. Clarke turns to see who Lexa was waving at, but Mrs. Kerrington went back to checking out books. Clarke then turns back to Lexa who has the most innocent face and Clarke can feel a smile tugging at her lips.

 

“Well I'll see you around, Lexa.” Clarke winks and turns heading out the door.

 

“Yeah… see ya around…” Lexa says softly as she watches Clarke’s retreating form.  With Clarke gone Mrs. Kerrington gives Lexa a thumb up, and Lexa narrows her eyes shaking her head at her.

 

                                                                ---------------------------------------------------

 

A month later….

 

“I expect everyone's report on my desk as soon as you get to class on a Friday, and this isn't a report you can finish in one night. I'm looking at you Mr. Collins.” Professor Pike stated while looking sternly at Finn Collins sitting in the back. Finn gulps as all eyes are on him and he nods quickly.  Clarke and Octavia giggle quietly from across the room knowing Finn won't be doing his report until the night before. “I want hard facts so you'll have to do your research.” Pike says looking at all his student one more time, and only a few are actually paying attention, so he sighs and looks up at the clock.  “You're dismissed.” Pike says waving them off as the school bell rings.

 

“God, this report is going to be soo boring to research.”  Octavia says as she walks along with Clarke towards the parking lot.

 

“Ugh, I know I wish I knew someone who was good at this subject so I could ask them for help.”

 

“How about we ask my Brother? He graduated two years ago but this type of shit was always his favorite.”

 

“I thought he loved history? Not civics.”

 

“It still has something to do with history, right?”

 

“I guess…”  Clarke chuckles a little, but then a thought pops into her head and she smiles. “You know what, I'm just going to do my research in the library I might be able to find something that could help me out. “Octavia shrugs.

 

“Suit yourself.”  The girls hug each other goodbye before hopping into their cars and heading home.

 

The next morning, Clarke wakes up early humming to herself happily as she gets ready for school.  Her mother, Abby watches wide eyed in front of the coffee maker.  Her daughter was never this happy in the morning.

 

“What's got you so joyous this morning?” Abby asks taking a sip of coffee.

 

“Hmm? Oh nothing. Just going to the library before first period to work on a report.” Abby chokes on her coffee.

 

“Who are you? And what have you done with my daughter?” Abby says pointing a finger at Clarke.

 

“Ha ha very funny mom.” Clarke kisses her mother on the cheek, grabs her bag and tosses it onto her shoulder. “Love you! Bye!” Clarke heads out the door, leaving a still shocked Abby to her coffee.

 

At school, Clarke quickly checks her hair in the rear-view mirror before exiting the car and making her way to the school library.  Once inside she smiles towards the Librarian, who looked thrilled to see her and quietly searched each row of books.  With each empty aisle, Clarke was starting to become discouraged until she found what she was looking for nestled in the last row. A bright smile breaks across her face as she walks down the aisle.  

 

“I was hoping I'd find you here.” Clarke says looking down at the girl with chestnut waves covering her face.  Lexa places a bookmark in her book and looks up at Clarke and the blonde unknowingly bites her lip.

 

 _Holy shit._ Clarke thinks.

 

“You wear glasses?” Clarke asks taking a spot on the floor, close to Lexa.  

 

“I… um... just got them fixed. That’s why you didn't see me wearing them.” Lexa says looking down at her book while adjusting her glasses.

 

“They look good on you.” Clarke says and a blush colors Lexa's cheeks.

 

“Thank you.” Lexa says softly and looks at Clarke once more. “Why were you hoping to find me?”

 

“Oh, right. I… was wondering if maybe you could help me with something?”

 

“And that something is….”

 

“Civics.”

 

“Ahhh, I see.  You think just because I read a lot of books I should be good at all subjects huh?”

 

“What?!  No of course not. I wouldn't assume…okay I assumed.  But you look so smart… Shit I'm sorry I--” Clarke stopped her ranting when she heard the most beautiful sound of Lexa laughing beside her.

 

“Calm down, Clarke. I'm just teasing.” Lexa says after her laughter had died down.

 

“Why do you want my help though? You're like the most popular girl in school, you could ask anyone to help you.” Lexa says gazing into blue eyes.

 

“Maybe I don't want just anyone.” Clarke says and Lexa's heartbeat quickens, she looks away.  “And maybe I don't want to be the popular girl but instead just be a normal one…hanging out with you.” Lexa looks at Clarke again with a soft smile.

 

“Okay. I'll help you.”

 

“Yes! Thank you!” Clarke says excitedly and gives her a hug, Lexa secretly savors the feeling of the blonde’s arms wrapped around her.  “Sorry.  I’m kind of a hugging person.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind.”

 

“So, um how is it that I'm just meeting you? I know pretty much everybody at school and yet I've only ran into you once which is when I literally ran into you.” Clarke giggles and Lexa gives her a lopsided smile.

 

“I like to keep to myself at school, so I'm usually in here reading.”

 

“Ah, so I was luckily to catch such a rare sight of you outside these walls.” Clarke winks at Lexa and she can feel a blush coloring her cheeks again.

 

“I guess you were.” Lexa says and finds Clarke looking at her book.

 

“What are you reading?”

 

“Huh? Oh, it's titled ‘The heart of Myrial’.”

 

“Is it a romance novel?” Lexa laughs.

 

“No, it's a fantasy.  With mystical creatures, magic and different regions.”

 

“So, you like imagining yourself in other worlds?”  Lexa looks down at her book again and traces her finger over the drake drawn on the cover.

 

“Sometimes I wish I could be in another world having an adventure… because this one is hard at times.”  Lexa says and Clarke can hear the sadness behind her voice and wondered if there was more to this book then it just being something Lexa read. She was about to ask more when the bell rang letting student know they should head to their first period class.

 

“Damn…” Clarke mutters under her breath as her and Lexa quickly get up from the floor. “Oh, let me see your hand.” Lexa furrows her brows but lifts her hand for Clarke and is amazed at how soft and warm the blonde’s hands are as she scribbles something down on the back of hers, it's Clarke's number. “Sorry, no time to pull out paper but text me so I can have your number too.” Clarke says as they make their way to exit the library and go their separate ways.

 

                                                                ---------------------------------------------------

 

Clarke sat in her 3rd period class, Calculus, writing down her notes as the professor went over some examples on the board. She really hated this class, but at least she had her friends, Octavia to suffer along with her and Raven to help them both with their homework.  About twenty minutes into the lecture, Clarke felt her phone buzz and as inconspicuous as she could she checked to see who it was from.

 

**Unknown number:  This is Lexa.**

 

That's all the text said and yet Clarke couldn't help the dopey smile that spread across her face knowing it was from Lexa.  She couldn't figure it out but there was something about that bookworm that intrigued her.

 

“What's got you smiling like a dork?” A voice suddenly asked against her ear and Clarke screamed. Raven fell out of her chair laughing as every student was now looking at Clarke to see what caused the blonde to scream out.

 

“Ms. Griffin are you okay?” The teacher asked with worry and a little annoyance in her voice.  Clarke looked at her ruefully.

 

“I… Uh. There was a spider… it’s gone now.”  Clarke says sinking a little in her chair and narrowing her eyes at Raven, who collected herself and sat back in her chair.  Octavia smacks her in the back of the head and Raven turns to her looking offended. Clarke just shakes her head.

 

_These two I swear._

 

After class, Clarke pulls out her phone and quickly types out a message to Lexa.

 

**Clarke:  Thank you for giving me your number :) Do you think you'd be able to come over today and help me?**

 

“So, are you going to tell me who’s got you all smiley?”  Raven asks wrapping her arm around Clarke’s shoulder as they walk.

 

“I want details too.  Is it a hot boy?  Girl maybe?”  Octavia asks from the opposite side and Clarke sighs but smiles again when she feels the phone buzzing in her hand.

 

**Bookworm:  Are we not going to do it in the library?**

 

“Woah.  This bookworm person wants to do it in the library?  That’s kinky.  Also, is ‘bookworm’ code for something?”  Raven asks with a confused expression.

 

“Nosey much?”  Clarke says hiding her phone from her friend’s prying eyes, while still trying to reply back to Lexa. “And no, ‘bookworm’ is the nickname I’m giving her.”

 

**Clarke: I was thinking my house, but the library is fine too…**

“Oooh, so it is a girl.  What’s she like? And bookworm? Is she like a total nerd?”  Octavia fires one question after the other.

“You two are asking way too many questions, but if you must know. She just likes to read and is incredibly adorable… and hot…but I haven’t gotten to know her yet so I’m not sure what she’s like…”

 

“But you want to get to know her.”  Raven waggles her eyebrows and Clarke rolls her eyes.

 

“Shouldn’t you guys be heading to your own classroom?”

 

“Shit. We’ll see ya around Princess and we want more details!”  Raven says as she drags Octavia away.

 

_Ugh. I hate that nickname…_

 

Clarke walks into her next class and takes a seat, still no answer from Lexa.

 

_Shit did I make things awkward…._

 

Clarke’s knee bounces under the desk as she stares at her phone, willing it to buzz with a text.

 

“Geez Clarke you stare at your phone any more intently it might just burst into flames.”  Wells says taking his sit next to Clarke and she sighs shoving the phone into her pocket.

 

“I think I made things awkward with Lexa.”

 

“Lexa…”  Wells ponders.

 

“The girl I ran into with all the books.  I asked her for help with my civics report.”

 

“Oooh, her name’s Lexa? That a pretty name. Why do you think you made things awkward?”

 

“I invited her to my house but she doesn't know me so maybe she's uncomfortable wi--” Clarke’s phone buzzes and she immediately scrambles for it within her pocket, and swipe at the screen to unlock.

 

“Phones away Ms. Griffin.”  The teacher says walking into the class and Clarke face drops, she really wants to know what the text says, but she puts her phone away likes she's told.  The rest of the class period Clarke tries to focus on her work but all she can think about is the text she hasn't replied to and really wants to read.

 

"I'm sure she was busy and it just took her awhile to reply, she's not going to think you're making things awkward.”  Wells whispers while they work on their woodshop project together.

 

“Yeah I guess. I just… there's something about her that makes me smile. But how can that be? I don't even know her.”

 

“Some people just find each other and have an instant connection, like you and I at age five.” Wells says with a smile and Clarke giggles.  With Mr. Bailey focused on helping another student, Clarke pulls out her phone from her pocket to quickly read the text.

 

**Bookworm:  Sorry for the late reply, was getting ready for weight training. Your house works too….as long as you're okay with it. Give me your address and a time to meet you there.**

 

Clarke smiles at her phone, relieved that Lexa wasn't uncomfortable with going to her house.  She looks up to see that the teacher is still busy and types out her reply.

 

**Clarke: If you meet me outside the library after school I can drive us.**

 

**Bookworm: See you after school, Clarke.**

 

Clarke nibbles on her lip, feeling giddy about having Lexa over and being able to find out more about her.  She then looks up to find Wells staring at her with a sly smile.

 

“What?”

 

“You have it bad already.” Clarke scoffs but smiles again when she thinks about meeting Lexa after school.

 

“Oh, by the way we’re avoiding the lunch area today so I don’t get ambushed by Raven and Octavia.”  Clarke says coolly before getting back to work on her project.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lexa was perched on the brick wall outside the Library, rocking her longboard directly under her feet side to side as she waited.  Clarke appeared around the corner, talking with Wells as they made their way towards her, and Lexa couldn't help running her eyes over Clarke. Taking in her golden blonde hair, soft white shirt that hugged her chest, tight jeans, and black boots, she looked amazing.  

 

“Hey Lexa, I hope you weren't waiting long.”  Clarke says when she finally reaches Lexa and stands in front of her.

 

“I didn't wait long, and it's nice to see you again…” Lexa holds out her hand for Wells.

 

“Oh. I’m Wells, it's nice seeing you again too.” He takes Lexa's hand and shakes it firmly. Lexa then grabs her board and gestures her head towards the parking lot. “Shall we? I hope you don't mind that I have my board.”

 

“I don't mind but where the hell were you hiding it?” Clarke says looking down at the board and back to Lexa.

 

“The Librarian lets me keep it behind the desk and I grab it after school.”

 

“Ooh, well that's kind of her. She a little strange though, whenever she sees me she's has a big smile on her face.”  

 

“Huh… Yeah that is strange.  I wonder why that is, she's always pretty normal with me.”  Lexa says but internally cringes having mentioned how cute she thought Clarke was to Mrs. Kerrington on a few occasions. They head towards the parking lot, and Clarke opens the trunk of her car to allow Lexa to place the board inside. Clarke then says her goodbye to Wells and kisses him on the cheek before he leaves to walk to his car, and Lexa quirks an eyebrow at the scene.  

 

“You two make a cute couple.” Lexa says taking a seat in the car and Clarke starts to laugh.

 

“Oh no, we're not dating. Wells and I have known each other since kindergarten but he’s gay and I'm bi and single.” Clarke says scrunching her face wondering why she added that last bit of information. But she didn't care because that amazing sound of Lexa giggling came afterwards.

 

“Good to know.” Lexa says with a small smile.

 

The drive to Clarke’s house was quiet, as Lexa chilled in the passenger seat looking out the window to keep herself from just staring at the blonde. While Clarke hummed along to the music being played in the car.  When they arrived at the house Clarke showed Lexa to her room.

 

“Sorry if it's messy.” Clarke says upon opening the door to her bedroom. “Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to grab us some water.” Lexa nods her head while her eyes dart around the room.  The room was pretty huge, with a king size bed in the middle against the wall, and large window looking out into the backyard.

 

 _Holy shit is that a tree house!_ Lexa thinks to herself, as she stares at the biggest tree house she's ever seen.

 

“Here's the water, so where sho--”

 

“Clarke! You have a treehouse!” Lexa stated pointing out the window and Clarke smiled at how excited she looked.

 

“I do.”

 

“Can I see what it's like?” Lexa asks and Clarke's face falls a little, she's hasn't stepped foot in that tree house in a long time.

 

“Uh… Sure let's go…” Clarke says turning to head towards the door and Lexa frowns picking up on Clarke’s change of mood.

 

“We don't have to…”

 

“No, it's okay. I want to show you.” Clarke smiles a small smile and holds out her hand.  Lexa looks at the outstretched hand and wraps her fingers around it hesitantly.  Clarke than squeezes her hand before leading them to the backyard.   They climbed the ladder that lead to a small deck on the outside of the treehouse, and opened the door just a few steps away. Inside was dusty, evidence that no one's has used the tree house in quite some time, a large rug covered the wooden floor and a soft futon with plush blankets laid in the corner by a large window. Two fluffy bean bags sat on opposite sides on the treehouse, and where the trunk of the tree came through middle, a set of stairs lead to a bed space with a window in the roof so one could gaze up at the stars when they laid down.

 

“Clarke… this is amazing…”

 

“Thanks…” Clarke says softly and walks over to the stairs and takes a seat, looking around at everything. “My dad built it when I was little.  He loved having our own little adventures up here because my mom was too scared to come up.” Clarke chuckled at the memory. “She's afraid of heights…so we would come up here most nights when he was home and he would teach me about the stars and tell me stories.  He was aerospace engineer so space was his thing and he couldn't wait till I was old enough to intern where he worked… but we lost him three years ago to cancer.”  Clarkes voice cracks at the last part and looks up at Lexa with watery eyes. “I'm sorry and didn't bring you over here for a sob story…” Clarke quickly wipes at her eyes and moves to get up but stops when Lexa sits beside her and turns to face her.

 

“Don't apologize, Clarke. It's my fault for wanting to see the tree house, and I'm sorry about your dad…if it makes you feel better… I…um lost mine too… and my mother.”  Lexa looks down at the wooden floor and rubs at her side. Clarke places her hand on Lexa's knee and gives it a gently squeeze. “I was in middle school… we were all in the car with my cousin Anya, heading back to her mom's house from our trip to the woods. We went every year but that year was going to be the last one for a while because Anya was going to be starting college soon. It was foggy that night and as we were going through an intersection a truck hit our car…we flipped. My parents were killed instantly…and I guess I was hurt really bad cause I had lost consciousness… but Anya sh-she saved me. I don't think she was aware of her injuries at the time…but she got out of her seat belt, undid mine and dragged me out of the car.  When the paramedics arrived, she was draped over me holding her sweater against my side…and they told my aunt if she hadn't slowed the bleeding I wouldn't have made it either… Anya wasn't so lucky. She had a ruptured liver and didn't survive the surgery.”

 

“Oh my God, Lexa.” Clarke pulls Lexa into a hug and holds her. “I'm so sorry, are you okay?  Do you have any lasting effects? Are you in pain?” Clarke holds her at arm's length and looks over her body and Lexa finds Clarke’s concern for her endearing.

 

“I'm okay, Clarke.  I've had some time to heal both mentally and physically. That's how I'm able to tell that story now without breaking down.  My aunt has helped a lot, she took me in after the accident, since I lost my parents and she lost her daughter. She a strong woman and if it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't have made it through.”

 

“I'm glad you have your aunt.” Clarke smiles softly.  “It's just me and my mom now… when my father passed she was angry with herself that she was a doctor but couldn't save him but she's strong too.  She could tell that when she drove herself into work afterwards it's was having an effect on me since I was left all alone…. but we've talked and I try to make her life easier with doing well in school and helping around the house and she makes time for me during her busy schedule.”

 

“Clarke! Clarke are you out here?” Abby yells by the back door of the house and Clarke’s smile grows.

 

“Like now, come on I would like you to meet her.” Clarke takes Lexa's hand but stops when she feels Lexa grip hers.

 

“Clarke are you sure? I just made her daughter climb up into a treehouse she hasn't been in years.”  

 

“It's fine, she's been trying to get me to come here but I've been stubborn and didn't want to bring up memories of my dad.” Lexa looks at the floor but Clarke lifts her chin so that green met blue.  “I'm glad I came up here with you...being here… it makes me feel closer to him, so will you come meet my mom?” Lexa nods and follows Clarke out of the tree house.

 

When they approach Abby, she had the biggest smile on her face while leaning against the door frame.

 

“There you are, and you brought a friend. “

 

“Hi mom, this is Lexa.”

 

“Hello ma’am.” Lexa says and outstretched her hand.

 

“Oh, she's polite and I see Clarke took you up to the tree house… you must be special.” Abby says shaking Lexa's hand.

 

“Not really… we actually just recently met.”  Lexa says and Abby glances over to her daughter who's just staring at Lexa with a smile and she smiles as well.

 

“Doesn't mean you're not special. I was just about to make some dinner, care to join us?”  Clarke gasps and the two other women look at her in confusion.

 

“It's already dinner time, shit I was supposed to be working on my report.”  Clarke says slightly panicking.

 

“Its fine, Clarke we'll get it done.”

 

“Tonight?”

 

“Do you doubt my abilities?” Lexa quirks her eyebrow at Clarke.

 

“I don't know I haven't seen your abilities at work.”  Clarke crosses her arms.

 

“Oh, you'll see.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Fucking finally!” Clarke says stretching her arms and back in her desk chair. She then turns to see what Lexa was up to and her heart melts at the sight.  Lexa had fallen asleep on her bed, her glasses and book laid next to her and the sweater she had been wearing was used as a pillow.  Clarke got up quietly from her desk, walked over to her bed, and gently sat down on the mattress next to the sleeping girl.

 

“Lexa… I'm all finished.” Lexa scrunches her brows and peeks an eye open before moving into a sitting position, rubbing at her eyes.

 

“Sorry, Clarke I guess I fell asleep.”

 

“That you did.”  Clarke says and her eyes landed on Lexa's arm. “Is that a tattoo?”  She leans in to get a closer look.

 

“Uh… Yeah. I got it done a year ago. To remember my mom, dad, and…” Lexa shows Clarke here other arm. “Anya.”

 

“They're beautiful. But we're not 18 yet, wait…how old are you?”

 

“17, my aunt’s friend is a tattoo artist and did them for me with my aunt’s permission. My dad's favorite animal was the wolf that's why there's one… and my mom was always carefree and happy so the feathers represents her free spirit. And then there's the woods, we loved going to.” Lexa says showing off her right arm. “I got one especially for Anya…it’s a girl knight…for her risking her life to save mine instead of her own… and she was a knight in real life too.”  Lexa shows off her left arm.

 

“A real knight?”  Clarke asks with a questioning look and Lexa chuckles.

 

“Well not real like she served a kingdom but she participated in these medeival tournaments, where people wear armor and fight with dull weapons.”

 

“That’s a thing?”

 

“It is. And it's actually a lot of fun, Anya dressed me up and sparred with me a couple of times. She was really good at it.   She loved everything that had to do with being like a warrior, and loved reading about it too.  She’s the one that got me into reading fantasy.  Indra, her mom and my aunt made everything for her…she's a blacksmith and costume designer, she recently started working on movie sets so she not home most of the time.”

 

“So, you're alone?”

 

“I'm used to it now, it's only been a year since she started because she didn't want to leave me at home, but I told her to go for it.” Lexa shrugs and Clarke's heart tightens with the thought of Lexa having to be alone at times.

 

“Is she home now?”

 

“Nope, I have the house to myself.”

 

“Do you want to spend the night? I can drive you to your house in the morning to get ready.”

 

“Trying to get me into your bed? Don't you think we should at least have dinner first?” Lexa says with a sly smile.

 

“Technically we had dinner and your already on my bed so getting you in, shouldn't be too hard.” Clarke quirks her eyebrow and Lexa chews on her lip.

 

“Touché.” Both girls stare at each before breaking down in laughter.

 

“If you really don’t mind, I’ll stay.”  Lexa says with a smile and Clarke smiles back.

 

“You're so different then I'd thought you'd be.” Clarke says sitting more comfortably on the bed.

 

“Oh. What did you think I'd be like?”

 

“I don't know…shy. Maybe a little closed off.”

 

“I can see why you'd think that, I'm a different person outside of school than in school. I don't know why that is…”

 

“Well I've liked getting to know you.” Clarke says and Lexa gives her a lopsided smile.

 

“You're not what I expected either…you're down to earth, smart, funny, the only thing that's stereotypical about you being a cheerleader is the fact that you're gorgeous.”

 

“Thank you.”  Clarke says softly turning a bright shade of pink.  She draws imaginary circles on the bed as butterflies erupt in her stomach, from the knowledge that Lexa thinks she gorgeous. “You're not so bad yourself.” Clarke then looks over at the clock at notices it's almost midnight.  “We should get to bed, let me grab you some clothes to sleep in.” Clarke says shuffling off the bed, and Lexa can't help following Clarke with her eyes as the blonde makes her way to the dresser, bending over to open the bottom drawer. Lexa’s head softly tilts to the side and when she realizes that she's ogling, she quickly looks away feeling like a perv.

 

_God I'm so gay._

 

Clarke returns with some pajama bottoms and a shirt, handing them to Lexa.

 

“Cool, thanks.” Lexa gets off the bed and pulls off her shirt, leaving herself in just her sports bra and Clarke’s eyes are instantly locked onto her well-defined abs.

 

 _I see weight training is paying off._ Clarke thinks, her eyes scanning over Lexa’s torso until they land on the scar she just now noticed along Lexa's side and she frowns.

 

“Sorry is it off putting?” Lexa says having watched Clarke face to see her reactions as she put on the shirt. With the scar now covered, Clarke looks up at Lexa with sad eyes.

 

“No, it’s a nice scar and a part of you, but knowing the story behind it.  It makes me feel really sad.” Lexa nods her head, but Clarke doesn't want the mood to remain sad so she thinks of a great idea.

 

“But if we're comparing abs” Clarke takes off her shirt leaving herself in a red bra, that has Lexa's throat running dry…” I think I have you beat.” Clarke says with a smirk and Lexa's stunned into silence by Clarke’s amazing body.

 

 _Forget the abs! Those are the most amazing boobs I have ever seen!_ Lexa thinks and snaps out of her haze after a few seconds.

 

“Oh, no. My abs are way better.” Lexa says lifting her shirt again. “Years of training.”  Clarke scoffs.

 

“I train!”

 

“Not hard enough.” Lexa teases and receives a pillow to the face. Both girls start laughing again at how ridiculous they were.

 

“Thanks for not making a big deal about the scar.”  Lexa says smiling at Clarke after she's finished laughing.

 

“Of course, you have a beautiful body Lexa. Scars and all.” Lexa's heart swells thinking how lucky she was that this girl she's just met could be so amazing.

 

They both eventually get ready to sleep, and Clarke insisted that Lexa could share her bed instead of sleeping on the floor, it was a king size after all. Lexa agreed and the two fell asleep on opposite ends of the bed.  That wasn't the case in the morning though as Lexa had turned over in her sleep and got a face full of something very soft.  She sighed contently and nuzzled further into the soft pillow, when a quiet moan reached her ears and Lexa's eyes shot open immediately to reveal Clarke’s t-shirt covered breasts instead of a pillow. Lexa shuffled away not wanting Clarke to wake up thinking she was taking advantage of her in her sleep and proceeded to fall of the bed with a loud thud. Clarke shot up wondering what that noise was and glanced over the edge of the bed.

 

“Lexa what are you doing on the floor?”  Clarke asks rubbing at her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

 

“Hmmm…oh nothing. I just happen to really like the floor.”  Lexa says making herself look comfy on the floor with a blush staining her cheeks and Clarke raises an eyebrow.  

 

“Uh-huh. If you say so.”  Just then the alarm clock sounded and Clarke spent twenty minutes getting ready, while Lexa waited on the bed embarrassed about what happened just minutes earlier.  Clarke then drove Lexa to her house which was only a few blocks away from school, and waited while Lexa ran up the driveway, into her house, and shot back out in record time.  Her hair still damp from the quick shower she took, but Clarke thought she smelt amazing as she got a whiff of her cologne.  

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

At school Octavia was telling Raven all about the hot boy, see saw in gym class named, Lincoln, and that Raven needed to set up a plan to get him to talk to her.  Raven just rolled her eyes and nodded along.   They watched as Clarke pulled into her usual spot in the senior’s parking lot and proceed to make their way towards her car when they stopped dead in their track as a hot girl in glasses hopped out of the passenger seat. 

 

“Holy Fuck is that bookworm?”  Raven asked Octavia, their eyes still tracking Lexa’s movements as she walked to the back of Clarke’s car and took out her longboard from the trunk.

 

“If it is, I think I’ll be gay for her.”  Octavia says and Raven nods her head in agreement.   “Shit they’re coming this way act natural.”   Clarke and Lexa both approach the two girls, who seem to be very interested in their nails until Clarke says good morning to them.  “Oh! Clarke good morning we didn’t see you pull in.”  

 

“Bookworm is hot!”  Raven yells and gets smacked in the back of the head, Octavia giving her a ‘what the fuck’ look and Lexa laughs while Clarke pinches the bridge of her nose.

 

“Who’s bookworm?”  Lexa raises an eyebrow at Clarke, who smiles at her shyly.

 

“What?  You read a lot of books.  I thought it was an appropriate nickname.” 

 

“We’ll be talking about this nickname later but I have to head to class, so I’ll see you later?”  Lexa says and Clarke nods her head waving goodbye. With Lexa gone Clarke sighs and glares at Raven.

 

“What it just came out?”  Raven says as all three of them walk to their first period class.

 

**Clarke:  Thank you again for all your help!**

A minute later…

 

**Bookworm:  You’re welcome Clarke.**

 

**Clarke:  Do you maybe…want to hang out again?**

5 minutes later….

 

Clarke waited in agony for Lexa to reply, she understood that they were both at school and really shouldn’t be texting but she couldn’t help the way Lexa made her feel.  Each text from Lexa brought a smile to her face and butterflies to her stomach.  And when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket her heart beat quickened.

 

**Bookworm:  Yes :)**

It was a simple text but it had Clarke wanting to do a happy dance, she couldn’t wait to see Lexa again **.**


	2. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> As always comments are welcome :) Enjoy!

 

“Lexa! Oh shit!”  Clarke shouted as she wobbled on the longboard, clutching to Lexa’s hand for support.

 

“Clarke, relax I'm not going to let go...yet.”

 

“Yet! What do you mean yet?”  Clarke asked frantically and Lexa bit her lip to keep the smile from spreading across her face.

 

“You won't learn unless you do it yourself.” Lexa smirked and Clarke's eyes grew comically wide.

 

“Lexa don't you dare!” Lexa released Clarke’s hand and the blonde continued to roll down the street. “Nooo! Lexa I’m going to fall!” Clarke yelled, but has the longboard kept on rolling, Clarke suddenly realized that balancing on the board was quite easy. Leaning side to side, she swayed the board left and right until finally coming to a stop.  Smiling widely Clarke stepped off the board and turned to look back up the street. “Lexa! I did it. I rode the board by myself.” Clarke giggled excitedly and turned the board around.

 

"I knew you could do it!" Lexa yelled back and smiled as she watched Clarke get back on the board and skate her way up the street.   It has been a couple of months since Clarke first invited Lexa over after school and ever since then, they’ve spent time a lot of time together.  Clarke didn't like the idea of Lexa being alone at home and Lexa couldn't resist the pouty blonde whenever she invited her over. Lexa would say she didn't mind being alone, but if she was honest she couldn’t get enough of Clarke.  Most of their time was spent at Clarke's house, but on a rare occasion when Indra was home, Lexa would bring Clarke over.

 

When meeting Indra for the first time, Clarke found the dark-skinned woman to be quite intimidating, but Indra welcomed her with opened arms. Clarke was hugged and given a tour of the workshops Indra had in the backyard. She told Clarke all about how armor and weapons were made and showed her some of the sketches she'd been working on for future projects. Clarke was amazed by all of it.  For dinner Indra always cooked them food. Saying she spent too much time eating out at restaurants while she was away, and cooking for them made her happy.  They’d share stories of how their day went and sometime Indra would reminisce about the past when Lexa was younger.  At those times Clarke would look over at Lexa and see the love she had for this woman as she smiled at the memories. It made her happy knowing that even though they had both lost loved ones; they had someone at home that loved them unconditionally.

 

At Clarke's, the tree house had become their spot. They'd sit up there to watch movies or gaze up at the stars while they talked about anything and everything.  Both stealing glances of the other when they thought the other one wasn't looking.  Lexa even thought about Clarke at school when she knew she should be paying attention to what the teachers were saying, and sometimes found it hard to concentrate on reading in the library.  Embarrassed Lexa would hide her face in a book whenever Mrs. Kerrington caught herself giggling at one of Clarke’s texts. But she was really glad Clarke had bumped into her that day or else she would have never known someone could be so special.

 

"Did you watch me? I made it dow—n th—e hill." Clarke says as she loses her balance on the board but Lexa steadied her and smiles brightly at Clarke when the blonde gives her a sheepish smile.

 

"Nice save! Would have been bad if the school’s head Cheerleader got injured before the game next week."  Raven yelled from where she watched the skateboarding lesson from the curb and Lexa laughed as Clarke turned to flip Raven off.  

 

“You did great Clarke, but Raven’s right, I think that’s enough skateboarding for today before you get hurt.”  Lexa says, and Clarke instantly pouts while crossing her arms.

 

“Don’t let Raven here you say that it’ll go to her head.”

 

“What did you say?” Raven asks having got up from the curb and walked towards them.

 

“I said you have a fat head.”

 

“I do not have a fat head!”  Raven exclaimed playfully pushing Clarke, forgetting that she wasn’t off the board.  The push caused Clarke to lose her footing, sending her tumbling forward into Lexa.  To her relief, Lexa managed to catch Clarke in her arms, but slightly off balance herself from being caught off guard, Clarke’s forward momentum sent them both to the ground.  

 

“Oops…”  Raven says timidly has she eyed Lexa sprawled on the ground with Clarke on top of her.

 

“Raven! What the fuck?”  Clarke yelled as she cautiously lifted herself up to look down at Lexa. “Are you okay?” Lexa smiled up at her, getting lost in the worried ocean blue eyes, as blonde hair cascaded all around her.   

 

_Clarke must be an angel._

 

“I’m fine.”  Lexa says sitting up, her glasses slightly crooked and perched on the edge of her nose. Clarke raises her hand to adjust the glasses and stares into vibrant green eyes.  She could stare into those eyes all day. Sitting there for a moment, Clarke realized she was straddling the girl's hips, she blushed, and as casually as she could she stood up and then helped Lexa off the ground.

 

“Sorry, I forgot you were still on the skateboard.”  Raven says hanging her head.

 

“It’s okay Raven no one was hurt but maybe no pushing people next time.”  Clarke says turning to face the dark-haired girl with a raised eyebrow and Raven looks up with a shy smile and nods.  “So, how about we order some dinner and watch a movie to finish up our evening?” Clarke says looking between the two girls for an answer.

 

“I’m in.”  Lexa says, stomping on the tail end of her board, causing it to flip up so she could carry it by the truck.

 

“You had me at dinner.”  Raven rubs at her stomach and smiles back at them with a twinkle in her eyes.  “Last one to the house buys dinner.” She takes off running.

 

______________________________

 

The school bell sounded for lunch, and Lexa quickly left the classroom to head to her usual spot, the library.  As she walked down the hall, she remembered the all times Clarke had insisted that she eat lunch with her and the gang, but Lexa liked her quiet time and Clarke respected that. A soft smile tugged at her lips as she reminisced, maybe one of these days she'll take Clarke up on her offer. Glancing up, she caught the sight of blonde hair and looked towards the end of the hall. There was Clarke with her back against the lockers, surrounded by a bunch of jocks, looking uncomfortable.  Gone was Lexa’s smile as it was replaced by a scowl, narrowing her eyes she strides towards them.

 

“Hey Clarke, you okay?” Lexa asked giving Clarke a wary look before glaring daggers at the jocks that stood around them.

 

“Move along glasses, can't you see we’re talking to Clarke?”  The jock who spoke up had his arm above Clarke as he leaned against the locker, looking down at the blonde.  He was tall, muscular, with short blonde hair and donned a letterman jacket from the football team, could be considered attractive, but to Lexa he looked like a big douche.  And she recalled Clarke mentioning a jock with such features always trying to hit on her during cheer practice.

 

 _What was his name? Pax? Sax? Oh Dax. That's what it was._  Lexa gave herself a mental pat on the back for remembering his name.

 

“Well it looks to me like you’re the only one talking, Dax, and you're too dumb to pick up on the ‘go the fuck away’ vibe she's putting off.” The other jocks snickered, and Dax glared back at Lexa, moving away from Clarke, who was fighting to keep the smile off her face as well, to stand in front of her.

 

“I said move along.”  He sneered and attempted to shove Lexa away roughly, but she dodges his hand with little effort and trips him, landing him on the floor.  Angrily he gets up and turns towards her with fury in his eyes.

 

“You little…”

 

“Ah tut tut…” Lexa holds out a finger in a gesture to be quiet and lifts her shirt slightly, showing off the lower part of her abs. “Please with a body like this I could easily kick your slow ass."

 

A chorus of ‘Ooooooooooh’ rang out and Lexa received a few whistles and playful slaps on the back from the other jocks as they laughed.  They grabbed Dax by his arms and lead him away.  Telling him it was probably best not to ruin his reputation by getting bested by a girl, though as they go to leave one of the boys turns around and gives Lexa a thumbs up, “You're awesome dude”, he says and turns back to follow his friends.

 

With the jocks gone Lexa turns to Clarke with a horrified expression. "Did I really just say that? Oh my God why am I such a dork?!" Lexa says beating her head against the locker beside Clarke and the blonde erupts into laughter. "Clarke this isn't funny... Okay it's funny but come on...I did such a dorky thing to protect you."   Lexa says pouting and Clarke wipes at her eyes as her laughter dies down.

 

"Aww, my adorable knight in dark rimmed glasses."  Clarke says adjusting the glasses on Lexa's nose.  Clarke’s soft fingers brushed against her cheeks and Lexa could feel her cheeks tingling from where those fingertips seared across her skin.  "I actually had my brutal let down speech ready, but then you came along and I wanted to see what a library hermit could do."  Lexa pouts even more.

 

"Did you know you're adorable when you pout?" Clarke says and Lexa finds her staring at her lips.  Unconsciously Lexa licks them and watches as Clarke chews on her own.

 

“Whatever you say princess.”  Lexa says and Clarke groans.

 

“You've been spending too much time with raven.”

 

“What about raven?”  Raven asks loudly as she and Octavia walk up behind them.

 

“My little knight over here has been spending too much time talking to you, but she’s cute so I'll let the fact that she called me princess slide.”

 

“Oh, your little knight huh? What happened to bookworm?” Octavia raised an eyebrow in question and Lexa can feel a blush rising to her face.

 

“Knight seems more fitting since she's always around to save me.”

 

“Is that right? What did she do this time?” Clarke starts to give them a recap of what happened while Lexa buried her face against Clarke’s back to hide her embarrassment. As the story came to an end, Raven and Octavia were left in a fit of giggles.

 

“Oh my God... oh my God...t-that is the most amazing thing I've ever heard.”  Raven says as she continues to laugh. “Can I see this body you speak of?”  Raven waggles an eyebrow at Lexa, and it was her turn to groan.

 

“Nope, nu-huh… I’m just going to go to the library now.” Lexa says backing away from the three girls wearing grins, but as she turns to leave Clarke stops her.

 

“Lexa, wait…”  Lexa turns back with a questioning look. “I… um was wondering if maybe you'd like to come to my cheer practice today? And have dinner at my house after?” Clarke asks shyly, unaware that Raven and Octavia were making kissy faces behind her. Lexa pulls her lips in to keep herself from laughing and nods.

 

“I'll be there, Clarke.”

______________________________

After grabbing her longboard from Mrs. Kerrington, Lexa made her way to the football field where Clarke’s cheer practice was being held.  Stepping onto the field her eyes roamed in search of Clarke, but what she sees has Lexa struggling for breath. Toned, creamy white thighs were on full display, looking incredible in the little red cheer skirt. And the blonde’s toned stomach peeked out from the red top that hugged Clarke’s chest in the most heavenly way. Lexa couldn't help but marvel at the sight.   The image of Clarke in her cheer outfit would forever be burned into her brain, and Lexa was okay with that.

 

_Me thinks I have a uniform kink that I do…_

 

Darkened eyes continued to watch the blonde as she went through her routine until a whistle sounded, bringing Lexa's out of her daze. Quickly she took in a much-needed breath and walked over to the bleachers and took a seat, hoping nobody noticed her gawking at the head Cheerleader.

 

“Napkin?” A voice asks from behind Lexa making her jump slightly, she turns to find Wells with a large grin on his face.  “Thought you might need one since you were drooling over Clarke.”  Lexa wipes at her mouth expecting to find drool, but there’s nothing there and she rolls her eyes as Wells chuckles at her.

 

“I was hoping nobody saw that. I didn't see you sitting here. Did you come to watch Clarke?”  Lexa asks stepping up the bleachers to sit beside him.

 

“Well, that’s the reason I tell everyone but Clarke knows I’m really here for them.”  Wells gestures his head towards the football players on the field.  Lexa watches as they run a few plays until the coach calls them back to discuss how they can improve.  She then sees a player pull off his helmet and the boy with short blonde turns out to be Dax.  Instantly Lexa narrows her eyes at him.

 

“I hope you’re not into the blonde one.”  Wells directs his gaze to the player Lexa was referring to and smirks.  

 

“Hmmm…Dax? He's cute and definitely has a nice body but I'm not really into white meat. I prefer mine dark.”

 

“Wow, I did not need to know that.”  Lexa says giggling and Wells joins her.

 

“I heard from one of the other players what you did for Clarke.  Thanks for looking out for her.”  Wells says and places a hand on her knee giving it a squeeze. “It’s good to know someone else as her back.” Lexa nods and glances towards Clarke again. Just seeing Clarke made her heart happy and a smile tugs at her lips.

 

“I'm pretty sure Clarke didn't need me to handle the situation but being around her these past months I've become kind of protective of her, she's special...”  Wells looks over at Lexa and can see the adoration she has for Clarke. Maybe even something more in her eyes.  Wells smiles to himself happy that his friend found someone like Lexa.

 

“Who's that girl over there? I haven't seen her before.” Clarke overheard, Harper, a fellow Cheerleader ask and sweeps her eyes in the direction of her gaze.  There sat Lexa on the bleachers leaning against the higher steps. The flannel she wore was open to reveal a crisp white V-neck and the dark skinny jeans emphasized her long and toned legs. Lexa chatted away with Wells and rolled her board side to side under her feet.  After raking her eyes over Lexa’s attire, Clarke looked back up to find Lexa smirking at her and Wells shaking his head with a ‘for shame’ look on his face. She ducks her head and turns away from them, a blush rapidly heating her cheeks at being caught ogling.

 

“I don't know, but she fucking hot.” Ontari, another Cheerleader, answers and Clarke lets out a low growl.  She never really liked Ontari, the new girl who had just recently transferred from their rival school. She was always tiring to undermine Clarke in her captain's position, and always had this smug look on her face.

 

“Hey you two stop your staring and get back to practice!” Clarke yells.  Harper quickly makes her way back into position, while Ontari rolls her eyes at Clarke before getting back to her spot.  It makes Clarke’s blood boil, but she's a leader, so she releases her irritation and continues with practice.

______________________________

 

When practice reached its end, the cheer coach gave some words of encouragement and dismissed everyone.  As Clarke was grabbing her bag she noticed both Harper and Ontari had made their way over to the bleachers. Wells was no longer next to Lexa, so she sat alone and Clarke's stomach sank.  What if Lexa ended up liking them more and wanted to spend her time with them instead of her?

 

 _Wow, someone's a bit selfish…Lexa should be able to spend time with whoever she wants._ Clarke sighed and walked slowly over to the bleachers.  

 

“Hey, we haven't seen you around school. Are you new? If you are maybe we could show you around sometime?” Ontario flirts and winks at Lexa when she meets her eyes. Lexa gives her a forced smile; there was something about this girl that rubbed her the wrong way. However, the smiling girl standing next to her seemed nice.  

 

“No, I'm not new just really good at avoiding people but thanks for the offer. I’m just here waiting for someone.”  Spotting Clarke walking up to the bleachers, Lexa’s green eyes light up as a beaming smile spreads across her. Ontari notices Lexa smiling at someone just beyond them and turns to find Clarke.

 

_Of fucking course it's Clarke._

 

“Whatever. Let’s go Harp.”  Ontari says grabbing Harper by the arm and leading them off the field.  Clarke watches as Ontari storms off dragging Harper behind her and raises a questioning eyebrow.

 

 _What made her leave all bent out of shape_?

 

Shrugging, she returns her gaze to Lexa and sees her smiling brightly at her.  Clarke’s heart flutters.  She can almost feel how excited Lexa is to see her.

 

_She's like my very own little puppy._

 

“Thanks for coming to practice, where’d Wells go?”  Clarke asks stopping to stand in front of Lexa.

 

“His dad called and he said he had to g—…” Lexa words died on her lips. Her mind currently in overload as she took a closer look at Clarke’s appearance.  The blonde’s face was still a little flush and her skin glistened with perspiration from working so hard during practice.  Clarke also had her golden locks pulled up into a messy bun, which was a different look from Clarke’s normal hairdo, and little tendrils of hair clung to her neck. Lexa thought Clarke looked sexy as hell.

 

_I bet she looks damn good in all sweating activities…whoa… teenage boy much?_

 

“I'm guessing he had to go home?”  Clarke says with a smirk as Lexa stares at her with her mouth slightly agape.  Leaning down Clarke tucks a finger under Lexa's chin, closing her mouth and giggles.  “Shall we go?”

 

“Huh? What?  Oh yea of course… I'm sorry for staring you just look really good in a uniform.”  Lexa says getting up and gathering her things, whilst Clarke waited, a huge blush covering her face.

 

Walking towards the parking lot Clarke glanced at Lexa carrying her board and wondered. “Hey Lexa?”

 

“Yes, Clarke?”

 

“Do you drive?” It was an innocent question but thinking about being behind the wheel made Lexa's palms sweat and she swallowed thickly.

 

“I do. I have my license …but driving makes me really anxious. I mean I can ride in a car while someone else drives but if it's me… I don’t know... I only drive when it's absolutely necessary. Am I weird?” Lexa looks at Clarke with sad eyes. Clarke gently takes Lexa by the arm and brings her closer to where they're just a few inches apart.

 

“No, of course you're not weird. There are many people who get anxious behind the wheel of a car, it's not just you.”  Clarke then embraces Lexa in a warm hug. “I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked…I was just curious.”

 

“It's okay, I think maybe it's partially because of the accident but it's strange that I don't mind other people driving… maybe my brain thinks if it's me behind the wheel I'll be in an accident or something but that could happen either way…” Lexa shrugs in Clarke's arms and the blonde holds her closer.

 

“Let's not think of a possibility of an accident okay? How about we go eat some food and then watch movies in the tree house?”  Clarke says holding Lexa at arm’s length with a soft smile. Smiling back Lexa nods her head.

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

______________________________

 

Pulling into the driveway, Clarke shuts off the car and helps Lexa by gathering their backpacks, while she carries all the food.   They had called in an order from their favorite Japanese restaurant, Ichizen, and got the chicken katsu curry. It was to die for and if they could they'd probably eat it every day.

 

“Mind if I shower real fast?”  Clarke asks and Lexa looks her up and down quirking an eyebrow.  Nodding she tries to keep from imagining Clarke in the shower with water running down her gorgeous body.

 

_Bad Lexa._

 

“Go ahead I'll set up the tree house.  Just bring your laptop when you’re finished.”

 

“Okay be out in a bit.”

 

Lexa walks outside and makes her way up the ladder to the tree house, opening the door.  She's still amazed by how the tree house looks inside, no matter how many times she's been up there. She then goes over to a little wood table they had brought up when they made the tree house their spot and sets the food down.

 

_Jake, I didn't get to know you but I just want to let you know that your tree house is awesome and I'm glad Clarke as something to remember you by.  She loves it here and she loves you._

 

With a soft smile she places a curry container in each of their spot and gets the pillows on the futon ready for when Clarke comes up with the laptop.  Lexa then lies down and closes her eyes as she waits for Clarke.  Five minutes later Clarke comes through the door of the tree house.

 

“Lexa are you here?”  Clarke looks around and spots Lexa laying on the futon.  “There you are, come on it's time to eat.”  Clarke walks over to the futon and lies next to Lexa. Her eyes scan over the sleeping girl's face and take in her long eyelashes from behind the glasses that sat on top of an adorable little nose.  Clarke smiles and bites her lip. Her eyes then travel down to those perfect plump lips and she wonders just how soft they'd be.  In her exploring Clarke hadn't realized she was leaning closer and closer to Lexa, until she was just an inch away from brushing their lips together.

 

“I'm waiting, Clarke.”

 

“A –ah fucking hell, Lexa!” Clarke shouted placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart. “You scared the shit out of me, were you awake the whole time?!” Lexa giggles and blinks her eyes open, an amused smile on her face.

 

“Maybe…. you can kiss me if you want though… no need to wait till I'm sleeping.”

 

“What makes you think I wanted to kiss you?” Clarke sits up and buries her face in her knees, the tips of her ears bright red from the blush spreading across her cheeks. “Besides…I've...never really kissed anyone…before.” Clarke mumbles.  Lexa props herself up to be level with Clarke and raises a curious eyebrow.

 

_And here I thought this girl couldn't get any cuter._

 

“Hey Clarke?”  Lexa asks leaning in.

 

“Hmmm?”  Clarke turns her head slightly still too embarrassed to look at the other girl. That doesn't stop Lexa from leaning in fully to kiss Clarke on the corner of her lips. Shocked, Clarke sat frozen. The girl she's had so much interest in since the day they ran into each other, just kissed her. Wide eyed she looks at Lexa to see if maybe this was a joke but Lexa was looking at her like she the best thing on earth, and she leaned in again.  This time Clarke leaned in as well, meeting Lexa's lips, and damn they were so much softer than she'd imagined. Cupping Lexa's face, Clarke changed the position of the kiss before lightly nipping at her lips, while Lexa placed a hand on Clarke's hip to keep herself steady.  The kiss wasn't rushed or rough, instead it was gently and caring and both girls were dizzy from it. As Clarke broke away with heavy-lidded eyes she gazed at Lexa, who had the biggest lopsided smile on her face and Clarke couldn't help but smile too.

 

“That was…damn. Kissing you is heavenly.”  Lexa said almost in a daze and Clarke giggles.  

 

“I feel the same about kissing you…do you think kissing is like that every time?”

 

“I guess it would depend on the situation. Maybe?  But I'm not sure...this library hermit as only ever read about kisses like that.”  

 

“Really?  This was your first time too?” Lexa blushed and nodded.

 

“After hearing you say it was your first time…my nervousness went away because I'll admit my heart was racing when I thought you were going to kiss me and it may have seemed like I was confident, but boy… it wasn't until our lips meet that my heart calmed down…well not calmed down because we were kissing and it was happy but you know…I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.”  Lexa blushed even more and Clarke giggled again enjoying Lexa's rambling.  Clarke then takes her hand and intertwined their fingers.

 

“I'm glad it was you who shared my first kiss.”  Clarke says and Lexa looked into crystal blue eyes that glimmered with happiness. Leaning in, she gives the blonde another quick kiss on the lips.

 

“Me too.”

 

______________________________

 

After a long day at the hospital, Abby finally arrived at home and went inside.  The lights were off and nothing could be heard inside the house.   Abby furrowed her brows, she was sure Clarke had texted her saying Lexa was coming over.  Turning on the light in the kitchen she set her purse down on the counter and glanced out the backdoor.  The light in the tree house was on and Abby smiled to herself.

 

_I should have known._

 

Making her way through the backyard she climbs the ladder up to the deck and knocks lightly on the door.

 

“Girls are you in there.” Abby waited a few seconds for someone to answer, but when no one came she pushed opened the door.  On the futon she found Lexa with her back up against the wall, head leaning a little off to the side, and her arms wrapped around Clarke’s waist.  The blonde sat nestled between her legs with her head resting against Lexa's shoulder, both girls very much asleep. The laptop still playing the movie they fell asleep too.

 

_As peaceful as they look that can't be comfortable at all… I better wake them up before they end up with neck and back aches._

 

Kneeling down beside them Abby runs her fingers through Clarke’s hair.  “Clarke, sweetie, you two should head to bed.”  Abby whispers.  Clarke stirs a little.

 

“Noo, comfy.”  In her sleep Clarke pulls Lexa's arms around her tighter and sighs content.  Abby smiles and shakes her head.

 

_Guess I better wake the sensible one._

 

Abby rubs at Lexa’s shoulder and without saying anything Lexa begins to open her eyes.

 

“I should have woken you up first. You two should head off to bed.” Lexa looked at Abby with sleepy eyes than at Clarke who was still sleeping soundly in her arms and nods.   She then taps Clarke’s arm a few times and the blonde groans but wakes up nonetheless.  Clarke packs up her laptop while Lexa collects the empty containers of food and puts them in a bag to throw away.  Abby then ushers them out of the tree house and back to the house.

 

After using the bathroom, Lexa was making her way to Clarke’s room until her phone notified her of a message.  Unusual to receive a text this late at night she stopped in the hall and pulled out her phone.

 

**General:  Hey sweetie I'm sorry if this wakes you, but I just wanted to let you know I'll be home this Friday.  Will you be home?  I have something I'd like to discuss with you.**

 

Lexa scrunched her brows together.

 

**LittleWarrior: I'll be home. Is it something to be discussed in private or can Clarke come over too?**

 

**General: Just the two of us.**

 

**LittleWarrior:  Yes ma’am.**

 

**General: Thank you. Have a good night, love you and see you Friday.**

 

**LittleWarrior: Love you too.**

 

With the conversation ended Lexa was left with a number of thoughts about what Friday's discussion would be and she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

“Hey, there you are I thought maybe you fell in.”  Clarke said with a smile as she approached Lexa just outside her room, but when she saw the look on Lexa's face she quickly grew concerned. “What's wrong?”  Clarke softly touched Lexa's forearm breaking her out of her thoughts.

 

“Hmmm?  Oh sorry.  My aunt texted me saying she'll be home Friday.”

 

“Okay usually that's good news but you look kind of worried.”   Clarke runs her hand down Lexa's arm until she reaches her hand and squeezes it.

 

“She just said she wanted to discuss something but didn't go into detail… So, I guess I'll find out Friday what it's about.”

 

“Well I hope whatever it is, that it's good news.”   Clarke rubs the back of Lexa's hand trying to give her some comfort and Lexa smiles softly at her.  “Shall we go to bed?”

 

“Yeah, I'm super tired.”  Lexa yawns to prove her point and Clarke chuckles lightly.

 

“Alright sleepy head let's go.”  Clarke leads Lexa into her room and both girls quickly get under the covers.  “Good night, Lexa.”

 

“Good night, Clarke.”  Lexa says tucking more covers around the blonde who gives her a sleepy smile and snuggles closer, closing her eyes.  Lexa smiles to herself at how adorable Clarke is when she's sleeping, and with eyes drooping she thinks one last thought.

 

_I really hope its good news too._

_____________________________

 

Friday rolled around and Lexa couldn't help but feel anxious all day.  It didn't help that she only spent a few minutes with Clarke in the morning before class, since Clarke’s car wouldn't start and she had to get a ride from her mom.  In her last class, Lexa watched as the clock counted down the minutes till school was out and she'd hurry home to find out what it was Indra wanted to talk about.  When the school bell rang, Lexa bolted from her chair, and out the door, heading to the library to grab her board.

 

“Lexa! Hey Lexa wait up!”  Lexa heard somebody yelling and instantly knew it was Clarke, so she stopped her long board and turned around.  Clarke was getting a ride from Wells and hopped out of the car when he pulled off to the side of the street, running up to Lexa and hugging her.  “I'm sure the discussion is nothing to worry about, but if you need someone to talk to afterwards, I'm here for you okay?”  Clarke gives Lexa a reassuring smile and Lexa nods.  “Are you sure you don't want a ride?”  Clarke gestures to the car with her thumb but Lexa shakes her head.

 

“No, I'm okay.  Skating relaxes me.”

 

“Alright.”  Clarke kisses Lexa's forehead and hugs her again. “Ride safe.”  Clarke then rushes back to the car.

 

“You two are cute together.”  Wells says and Clarke pauses for a second, blushing, and finishes buckling her seat belt.

 

“We’re not together…”  Clarke says shyly and Wells smirks at her.

 

“But you wish you were.” Clarke blushes even more as Wells continues their driving home. Waving at Lexa as they drive by.

 

“We’re still getting to know each other and there's no need to rush because we have all the time in the world.”

 

“Oh yeah?”  Wells glances at Clarke. “What if- Clarke!” A loud crash was heard and Clarke felt the vehicle spin violently before coming to a stop. Dazed Clarke blinked her eyes trying to figure out what had happened but the throbbing in her head made it difficult. With her consciousness wavering Clarke attempted to move but pain erupt throughout her body and her world turned to darkness.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hurt me...
> 
> Fun Fact: Ichizen is a mom and pop Japanese restaurant I frequent and their chicken katsu curry is really to die for :D It's like eating a home cooked Japanese meal every time I go.
> 
> What about you readers, what's your favorite food? :P


	3. Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Here is another chapter for you :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine and as always comments are welcome!
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies <3
> 
> Also, there is a part where someone has a panic attack and I'm sorry if I don't described it correctly. I've never had one... So sorry for those who have had them and if it is portrayed incorrectly in the story :(

Lexa dropped her longboard and ran. She saw what happened.  The truck came barreling through the intersection just as Wells’s car entered it, clipping the passenger side and sending the car into a violent spin.  The pounding of her hearts was all Lexa could hear as her feet hit the pavement faster and faster.

 

Approaching the accident, the man driving the truck emerged from his vehicle a little shaken but otherwise okay and made his way towards the car. Lexa quickly put a hand on the man's arm and he stopped to look back at her.

 

“Are you okay?” Lexa huffed out as she tried to catch her breath.   The man nodded.

 

“I'm sorry I just looked down for a sec—”

 

“No time for apologizing I need you to call emergency services.” The man shook his head frantically as he pulled out his phone to call in the responders.  From the car, Lexa could hear Wells calling out Clarke's name and rushed over. Glass from the broken windows littered the ground and the front passenger side of the car was smashed in.  Getting closer Lexa could see Clarke slumped over in the passenger seat but froze when blonde hair matted with blood came into view. Lexa's hands began to tremble and she felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

 

 _Now is not the time, Lexa! Clarke needs help._ Taking a few calming breaths Lexa's heart began to quell as she shook her head and reached for the door. It wouldn't budge.

 

 _Come on, stupid door._ Lexa pulled with a little more effort and it managed to give way. Clarke’s body fell off to the side as the door opened but Lexa rested her hand against her upper body to steady her.

 

“Lexa! Clarke won't wake up! Is she hurt really bad somewhere? … Lexa please you have to help her please…” Wells had tears streaming down his face and Clarke sitting very still in the seat had Lexa blinking back her own.  Taking off her flannel Lexa gently held it against Clarke's head trying to stop the bleeding as she searched for more injuries.

 

“Wells are you okay? Are you hurt?” Lexa asks after placing her fingers against Clarke's throat. Her pulse was low but it was steady and Lexa wished the emergency crews were already here.

 

“Some cuts that are probably from the glass and I think I might have broken something in my hand.” Wells says while clenching and unclenching his fist.  “What about Clarke?” Wells asks wiping at his face before trying to turn in his seat to fully face Clarke.

 

“You shouldn't move around too much Wells, you may be hurt somewhere else and not feel it yet.” Lexa states but her eyes never leave Clarke.  The only injuries she could see was the head wound and various cuts on Clarke’s face and arms, no bleeding anywhere else, but that didn't rule out any internal damage.

 

“As for Clarke the worst I can see is this cut on her head…but I'm just not sure if there are other injuries…Clarke can you hear me?” Lexa calls out, but the blonde remained unmoving and it scared Lexa to end.  She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the memories that threatened to overwhelm her and bit her lip to keep herself in check.  She had to focus on Clarke and make sure she’d pull through, panicking would have to wait till later.

 

Emergency crews came with two sets of police cars, an ambulance, and a firetruck. By this time onlookers had created a perimeter around the accident trying to see the results of the crash, but luckily the officers started to usher people away as the paramedics rushed in.

 

“Hey sweetie, mind if I switch spots with you?”  Lexa nods and moves out of the way as the paramedic grabs hold of her flannel.  “Can you tell me her name?”

 

“Her name is Clarke.” Lexa says backing away to allow the other paramedics to work.

 

“Hey, Clarke can you hear me? You've been in an accident.” The paramedic asks while gentle cradling the blonde’s head.  Clarke let's out a groan as another paramedic places a brace around her neck and Lexa watching a few feet away chokes back a sob as a tear escapes her eye.  Clarke groaning meant she maybe waking up and Lexa knew that gave her a better chance of not having a brain injury. After securing her neck they carefully place Clarke onto the stretcher with a back board and maneuver her to the ambulance.  Lexa's eyes were glued to Clarke as she watched them load her into the ambulance and paid no attention when a hand came to rest against her shoulder. 

 

“Lexa. Hey Lexa.”  The hand began shaking her shoulder. She turned her head to find Wells standing next to her and was relieved to see he wasn't badly hurt. She took in the bandage placed on the small cut just above his eyebrow and the splint on his hand.  Dried tear marks were left on his cheeks but he gave her a small smile nonetheless.

 

“They're going to take me with Clarke to the hospital to get some x-rays...will you be okay?”  Lexa nods but Wells looks at her warily.  “Are you sure?  I can call my dad and –”

 

“I'm okay, just please make sure Clarke is taken care of and don't leave her side…”

 

“Of course, I'll keep an eye on her.”  Wells lifted Lexa's chin when he noticed she was chewing on her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay. “She'll be okay Lexa and that’s because of you, if you hadn't been there I— just… thank you.” Wells quickly pulls Lexa into a hug before a paramedic guides him to the ambulance with Clarke.

 

Lexa watches as the ambulance drives out of sight and then looks up at the sky.

 

 _She's okay, she's okay, she's okay._ It was a Mantra she was going to repeat until she saw Clarke again and started aimlessly walking down the street towards her home.

 

“Wait!  Wait ma’am I need to get a statement from you about the accident.” A female office announced running up to Lexa.  She turned and looked absently at the officer.

 

“Do you mind if I give a statement later? I really need to get home… My aunt is expecting me…” Lexa says and the officer can see the emotional turmoil playing across her face and decides to let her go.

 

“Do you want me to drive you home?”  Lexa shook her head.

 

“I'll be okay.”

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Indra was in the kitchen when she heard the front door swing open, letting her know Lexa had arrived home.

 

“Welcome home Le--” Indra’s greeting died on her lips as she entered the living room and found Lexa in a dire state. Lexa’s eyes were cast down and tears were rolling down her face.  She tries to wipe them away but the tears just kept coming.  Looking up from the ground her eyes met Indra’s and she rushes into her arms and sobs.

 

“Good heavens, child. What happened?”

 

“Clarke…” Lexa croaks out. “There was an accident an—” Lexa sobs harder.   “What if she's not okay… What if she has an internal injury and they don't know?  Oh God. What if she…” Lexa’s breathing became short gasps for air as her whole body trembled, and Indra immediately guided Lexa to sit on the floor.

 

“Lexa deep breaths. One… Two… Three. We are going to see Clarke, she's going to be okay but I need you to breathe.” Lexa nodded softly and Indra hoped she was telling her the truth. Lexa continued to take deep breaths but knitted her brows when her head began to throb.  Slowly her breathing returned to normal and she slumped against her aunt. “You're okay.” Indra nestles Lexa's head against her shoulder and holds her close.

 

“Can we go see Clarke.” Lexa asks tiredly, struggling to get up. She'd forgotten how panic attacks made her feel really sluggish and allowed Indra to help her stand.

 

“Of course, sweetheart.  Do you know which hospital?” Lexa shook her head no and pulls out her phone. She was about to text Wells, when she saw she had a message from him already and quickly opens it.

 

**Wells:  Hey Lexa...Clarke woke up in the ambulance and asked where you were, she said she could hear you calling out to her.  The paramedics said they don't see any signs of trauma except for the head wound but the CT scans and x-rays will show more.  We'll be at Polis Hospital.  If I find out what room Clarke will be in I'll let you know.**

 

 _Oh thank God, she's awake._ Tears threatened to spill from Lexa's eyes again, but she wipes them away before they have the chance.

 

**Lexa: Thanks Wells. I'll be there soon.**

 

“Polis Hospital.” Lexa says placing her phone back into her pocket.

 

“Let's go.” Indra grabs her purse and keys and heads to the car with Lexa.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

The hospital doors open and Lexa rushes to the reception desk to find out Clarke's room number. Indra walking in not too far behind.  

 

“Clarke Griffin. Can you tell me if she's been placed in a room yet?  Or where she might be?” Lexa asks the receptionist at the desk.

 

“Well that depends are you family?”

 

“No… I—”

 

“Lexa?” A voice asks from beside her.  She recognized that voice.  Lexa turned to find Abby standing next to her.   _Had she been there the whole time?_   She wondered.

 

Turns out Lexa had just been too focused on finding Clarke to notice the doctor hunched over a clipboard at the counter when she arrived.

 

“Abby I'm so sorry Cl--” Lexa was unable to finish her sentence as Abby engulfs her in a hug.

 

“Clarke is going to be fine.” Abby says and she can feel Lexa’s body sag in relief. “We stitched up the cut on her head and bandaged the smaller ones. CT scans were normal, but she does have a concussion and multiple contusions on the right side of her body from the impact. She’ll be pretty sore for a while, but at least nothing is life threatening.” Lexa nods against her shoulder and sniffles.  Abby pulls her away to look at her and wipes away a tear. “That was the doctor side. As her mother I want to thank you for being there and helping Clarke.  Wells told me everything.  She's lucky the truck only clipped the front end… If it was the passenger side door…” Abby shakes her head. “I don't want to even think about what could have happened.”

 

“No. Definitely don't want to think about that… Speaking of Wells, where is he?” Lexa asks looking around. She then spots her aunt who was waiting patiently a few feet away from her and Abby. “Oh, auntie I'm sorry this is Clarke’s mom, Doctor Abby Griffin.” Abby turns towards Lexa’s aunt and shakes the woman’s hand.

 

“Abby will do.”

 

“Indra. Pleased to meet the woman who has been looking after my niece while I'm away. Though I'm sorry we had to meet because of this unfortunate event and not sooner.”

 

“Oh please, Lexa takes care of herself. I'm just happy she keeps my daughter company as well as makes her happy.” Abby looks at Lexa and smiles as she can she a hint of blush along the girl's cheeks. “And Clarke is strong she'll make a fast recovery.  I won't be surprised if she asks to leave the hospital as soon as she wakes up. We gave her some pain medication that makes her sleepy, she should wake up soon though. And Wells is in the room with Clarke.  Want to visit?” Abby looked between Lexa and Indra.  Lexa quickly nods her head and Abby guides them through the hospital to Clarke’s room. 

 

Opening the door slightly, Abby peeked her head inside to find Clarke still sleeping and Wells playing on his phone. Backing out Abby brings her finger to her lips in a quiet gesture before ushering Lexa and Indra in.  The moment Lexa was through the door she looked towards Clarke.  The blonde laid in the hospital bed, a bandaged covered the side of her head where they'd stitched up her cut and some smaller ones were placed on the cuts on her face.  A bandage was also wrapped around her right arm to protect those cuts as well.  The gown covered the bruising along Clarke’s right side but a small bruise along her hairline could be seen and Lexa’s chest tightened. She looked peaceful as she slept but just knowing that she was hurt made Lexa want to make Clarke’s pain go away.   

 

Wells looked up from his phone when he heard them come in and got up from his chair to greet them.  As Abby went over the check on Clarke, he hugged Lexa and she introduced him to her aunt whom he hugged as well.  

 

“Nice cast.” Lexa says smiling down at the pink cast on Wells arm. “Love the color.”

 

“Why thank you, want to be the first to sign it?” Wells says taking a sharpie from his pants pocket.

 

“Someone was prepared.” Lexa chuckles lightly and begins to mark on his cast.  

 

“I asked a nurse for one.  I knew as soon as Clarke woke up she'd want to draw all over it.” Lexa smiled knowing it was the truth. When she was finished Wells lifted his cast to see what she had drawn. A stick figure was riding a skateboard and Lexa signed her name next to it.

 

“It's definitely not as good as what Clarke will be drawing but hey I tired.”

 

“It’s beautiful, Lexa.  You know Clarke will think it's the best one out of all her artwork.” Wells says pulling Lexa in for another hug.   Indra smiled, she loved seeing that Lexa made friends with good people.

 

“Abby would you mind showing me where I can get something to drink?” Indra says.

 

“Of course, right this way.  Lexa. Wells. Would either of you like something to drink?” Abby says walking towards the door with Indra.

 

“Actually, I'll come with you two, I'm kind of hungry.  Watch over Clarke while we're gone?” Wells winks at Lexa and Abby smiles.

 

“You know I will.”

 

With the others gone Lexa made her way over to Clarke's left side of the bed and gazed at the sleeping girl's face. She brushed some blonde hair gently out of Clarke’s face and leaned down placing a soft kiss to her forehead.  Clarke inhaled deeply and blinked open her eyes, tired blue found Lexa's forest green and the sleepiest smile spread across Clarke's face.

 

“Lexa.” Clarke says happily.  Injuries aside Lexa still thought Clarke was the most gorgeous person she'd ever laid eyes on.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Lexa asks placing her hand on Clarke's.

 

“Drugged and sore.  How are you holding up?” Clarke asks licking her lips. “Can have some water?” Lexa nods her head taking the empty cup placed on the tray next to Clarke’s bed and filling it.  She then hands it to Clarke who's slips until it's gone. Setting the cup back onto the tray Lexa places her hand back on Clarke’s and gives the blonde a faint smile before it falls into a worried expression.

 

“I was scared… It was almost like I was having flashbacks of that night when the truck hit my parent’s car, except the car never flipped and I was like Anya trying my best to help you.”  Lexa squeezes Clarke’s hand.  “I'm so glad you’re okay.” Clarke hated seeing haunted look on Lexa’s face and tugged on Lexa’s shirt until she leaned down close enough for her to wrap her arms around her.

 

“I'm sorry I put you through that again but thank you for saving me.”  Clarke lets go of Lexa only to cup Lexa’s face, bringing her closer and kisses her. 

 

“Well if I get kisses, I might have to save you all the time.”  Lexa grins and Clarke rolls her eyes but winces rubbing her temple.

 

“Clarke are you okay?” Lexa's voice grew with concern.

 

“Ugh. Yeah just feel the throbbing in my head again.”  Clarke says still rubbing at her temple and Lexa starts to worry.  Just then Abby and Indra come through the door and Lexa makes a beeline for them.

 

“Abby. Clarke says her head hurts again.”

 

“Oh, we're awake. Besides the head how does the rest of you feel sweetie?” Abby asks going over to Clarke’s IV monitors and applying another dose of pain medication.  

 

“All I can feel right now is the throbbing in my head… can't I go home and we can give me pain medication then? I think my bed is a lot more comfortable.” Clarke asks with a tired look.

 

“Sorry honey it's easier if your here at the hospital.” Abby tells her daughter whose eyes are starting to droop.

 

“Can Lexa stay with me…” Clarke says closing her eyes, though she falls asleep without knowing the answer to her question. Abby kisses her daughter on the head and turns back towards Lexa and Indra.

 

“Clarke will probably be out for the rest of the night but your more than welcome to stay if it's okay with your aunt. The sofa over there turns into a bed.”

 

“I think I'd better go home. My aunt and I have something to discuss.”  Lexa’s says with one more fleeting look at Clarke.

 

“Our talk can wait Lexa, I think Clarke would like it if she woke up and you were here.  It's always comforting to wake up to something or someone familiar when you’re in the hospital.” Indra says placing her hand on Lexa's arm. “We'll talk tomorrow.” Indra then kisses Lexa on the cheek.

 

“It was nice meeting you Abby and I wish your daughter a fast recovery.  Though knowing how much you love and care for her it will be.” Indra says opening her arms for a hug which Abby accepts.

 

“It was nice meeting you too, Indra.  Be safe and have a good night.”

 

Indra than gave Lexa one last hug before exiting the room.

 

“Let's make up your bed. You're going to be oh so comfy tonight.” Abby says causing Lexa to giggle.

 

“I'm sure I will… By the way where did Wells go?

 

“Home.  His father insisted that he come home and get some rest and he could come back in the morning.  So, Wells agreed.”

 

After getting the bed ready, Abby nods her head at Lexa and heads for the door.

 

“Thank you for staying, Lexa. I know it will mean a lot to Clarke.” Abby says before walking out of the room.  Lexa rubs tiredly at her eyes but gets up and walks back over to Clarke's bedside.  She looks over Clarke’s injuries one more time making sure she was okay and places a soft kiss to her forehead again.

 

“Good night Clarke.” Lexa whispers before heading to bed.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

The rhythmic sound of Clarke’s heart beat running across the monitor had Lexa sighing contently as she started to fully awake.  The sound let her know that Clarke was sleeping peacefully, but she doesn't remember it sounding so close when she fell asleep.  Blinking open her eyes she grabbed her glasses laying next to her head and put them on before turning her head in the direction of Clarke’s bed, only to have blonde hair blocking her view.  Fully awake now Lexa jolts upright and looks down at the blonde lying beside her.

 

“Clarke what are— how did you— Your mother is going to kill me!” Lexa yelled quietly and Clarke scrunched her face.

 

“Come back. Warmth.” Clarke patted the bed beside her.

 

“Are you crazy your mom could walk in any minute.  And if she finds you out of bed we'll have hell to pay.  You could have hurt yourself coming over here.” Lexa looks Clarke over.  Her bandages seemed to still be in place and the arm with the IVs was off to the side. Her eyes then landed on Clarke's face who was giving her the most adorable pouty face, and Lexa couldn't stay mad at her for moving to her bed.

 

“I woke up around three and couldn't go back to sleep... then I spotted you over here and I always sleep better when you stay over… so I moved.  It took me awhile though with all the IVs and soreness, but as soon as I was lying beside you I felt better.” Clarke gives Lexa a lopsided smile and intertwines their fingers. Lexa just shakes her head and bends down to carefully kiss Clarke on the lips.   Clarke smiles into the kiss and when Lexa pulls away she pushes the girl’s glasses up along her nose and gazes at her lovingly.

 

“Have I ever told how much I love seeing you in glasses?”  Clarke asks with a smirk and Lexa looks at her bashfully.

 

“We should get you back to bed befor—” The door opened and Abby walked inside.  She was looking down at a chart unaware of the panicked look on Lexa’s face.  Green eyes looked at the distance from Clarke to the hospital bed and gauged if there was a slight chance of getting Clarke back in before Abby noticed.

 

“You'll never make it from that bed to Clarke’s without me noticing, Lexa.” Abby says looking up from her clipboard with a grin.  “Don't worry though I found Clarke beside you this morning, I just didn't have the heart to tell her to get back in bed.”

 

“Oh, thank God.” Lexa puts a hand to her chest.  “I thought you'd go crazy doctor on us.” Lexa chuckles.  Clarke tries to laugh too but winces, causing Abby to raise an eyebrow.

 

“Well, being her mother, I know just how stubborn she can be.” Abby says walking over to them.  “I'm going to sit you up Clarke and check you over, okay?” Clarke nods and tries her best to help her mom by getting into a seated position.  She checks over Clarke's injuries and redresses each cut; the bruising had turned into a mixture of blues and purples with some hint of yellow.  “If the throbbing in your head subsides I might allow you to go home today.” Abby says checking the dosage on the pain medication.

 

“Oh please, please, please go away throbbing headache.” Clarke begs and Lexa giggles at her.

 

“I'll come back in a few hours and you can let me know how you feel then. Breakfast should be up shortly.” Abby kisses her daughter on the head.  “Behave.” She says pointing a stern finger before she's out the door. Clarke sighs and leans back against Lexa.

 

“Mind if I rest against you? I'm still feeling pretty tired.” Clarke asks with sleepy smile.

 

“I won't hurt you, will I?” Lexa asks leaning against the wall with her legs spread, allowing Clarke to nestle in between them resting her head against Lexa's shoulder.

 

“No… Feeling you against me makes everything a thousand times better…” Clarke mumbles as she dozes off against Lexa.

 

Ten minutes later a nurse arrives with two trays of food.  Lexa signals for her to be careful and not cause too much noise that could wake Clarke.  The nurse nods and sets the trays of food down before wheeling them quietly over to the two girls.  Lexa mouths her thanks and the nurse leaves the room.  Opening the lid, Lexa snags a piece of toast and begins to munch on her breakfast.  After a few minutes Lexa had managed to eat quite a bit of her food without waking Clarke, but now she was full and with Clarke's warmth against her she was starting to feel sleepy too.

 

Lexa awoke a few hours later when Abby softly shook her shoulder.  Clarke was no longer resting against her but instead was back on the bed with nurses working around her.

 

 _Was I really that tired that I didn't realize Clarke was being moved?_ Lexa knitted her brows.

 

“Hey sleepy head, we're going to get Clarke ready to go home. I can monitor her from there.  Do you want to come home with us or are you going to call your aunt?”

  

“I'd better call my aunt... I know she let me stay because of what happened and she wanted me to be here with Clarke but I'd like to get our talk out of the way now that I know Clarke is going to be okay.”

 

“Can I see you after?” Clarke says from the bed where the nurses are fusing over her.  Lexa smiles from the sofa she'd just put back together, but then looks at the ground.

 

“It depends on how the talk goes…I may or may not feel like being around people afterwards…sorry.”

 

“There's nothing for you to apologize for, I just want to make sure you're okay too?” Clarke says walking over to Lexa slowly, having been freed from her IVs.  Lexa looks up when she hears Clarke shuffling over to her and gets up from the sofa to meet her half way.

 

“I'll text you?”  Lexa says tucking some hair behind Clarke’s ear.

 

“Please do.” Lexa nods and kisses Clarke on the forehead.  Abby smiles from where she was watching the scene.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

“How is Clarke?” Indra asks as soon as Lexa is in the car.

 

“She's still in some pain but she was allowed to go home today.” Lexa says buckling her seat belt.

 

“Well that's good news.” Indra pulls away from the curb and Lexa settles in her seat for the brief ride home. Thirty minutes later, after stopping at the grocery store, they pull into their driveway.  Entering the house Lexa holds the door open for Indra as she passes her with groceries and follows after her to the kitchen.  Setting her bags on the table and then Indra’s, she helps her aunt in making lunch.

 

“I was offered a new job.” Indra says placing a plate of mushroom chicken in front of Lexa.

 

“What that's great!  What are you going to be doing?  Does that mean you'll be away longer?” Lexa asks taking a bite of her food.

 

“Well that's why I wanted to talk to you first before I accepted the offer… It wouldn't be working various movie sets where I help out for a few weeks. It would be a permanent position as lead costume designer on the opposite side of the world…” Lexa stops eating her food and stares at Indra waiting for what she as to say next.  “I would have to take you with me.” Lexa swallows and sits up straighter in her chair.

 

“Take the offer.”

 

“It would mean leaving this place and everyone here…I would hate to take you away when you've become so social… what about Clarke?” At the mention of Clarke, Lexa slouched in her chair and stared at her plate of food.

 

“I'll miss her…” Lexa chews on her bottom lip. “But I'll miss Raven, Octavia, Wells, Mrs. Griffin, and even Mrs. Kerrington too…”

 

 _But Clarke most of all._ Lexa thinks to herself and her heart sinks.

 

She looks up to meet her aunt’s eyes. “Indra you're my family, where you go, I'll go. I know how much this job will mean to you, so go for it. I'm only a few months away from turning 18… I could come back then. How soon would we have to move?”

 

“If I take the job, we would move in two weeks.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You're sure?” Lexa nods and Indra gets up, rounding the table to hug her. “I love you, Lexa. When you turn 18 and want to come back, don't hesitate to say so, okay?” Lexa hugs her aunt and nods her head again, though all she could think about was how she was going to tell Clarke.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

“Shit, Clarke that looks like it hurts.” Raven says after Clarke was finished showing both her and Octavia her collection of injuries.

 

“It looks worse than it feels… well that could be the pain medication talking.” Clarke says pulling up her pants after showing them the large bruise on her hip.

 

“Well it's a good thing Lexa wasn't too far away.  She really is like your knight in shining armor.”  Octavia says flopping on the bed next to Clarke. “How is Wells doing after the accident?”

 

“Wells fractured his hand when the steering wheel jerked and got cut by some glass. He says he's fine but his dad keeps babying him.” The three girls giggle.

 

“That's so Mister Jaha. I'm actually surprised Lexa isn't here. With you injured I feel like she wouldn't let you out of her sight. She's adorable with how much she likes you and wants to protect you.”  Raven says winking at Clarke who blushes.  “Do you think she's aware of her feelings?” Clarke thinks back to the kiss they shared in the tree house and the ones at hospital and blushes harder.  Turning her face away them, she clears her throat and collects herself.

 

“Her aunt had something to discuss with her… I hope it wasn't bad news…” A buzz sounds from Clarke’s phone on the nightstand and she reaches over to grab it.  As she reads the text a smile instantly appears on her face.

 

“Geee I wonder who could be texting her.” Raven grins at Octavia and she grins back.

 

**Sir Lexa:  Clarke, how are you feeling? I hope you’re in bed resting.  I’m finished talking with my aunt.**

 

**Clarke:  I feel great now that I'm home! And yes I'm in bed though I'm not sure about the resting part :p How did your talk go?**

 

**Sir Lexa: It was good… Hey do you mind if I come over?**

 

Clarke raised a curious eyebrow.   _That's it just good?_

 

**Clarke:  Of course not, come on over.  My mom got called back to the hospital though, so I have Raven and Octavia over since she didn't want me to be alone.  Is that okay?**

 

**Sir Lexa: Some Octavia and Raven time will be fun.  I'll be over shortly.**

 

 _Huh… Before it seemed like she wouldn't want to be around a lot of people… Maybe the talk went better than expected._ Clarke shrugs her shoulder and places her phone back on the nightstand.

 

“Lexa's coming over, you two better be on your best behavior.” Clarke says glaring at her friends. Raven scoffs.

 

“Excuse me, we are angels.” Both Octavia and Raven look at Clarke with such innocence.

 

“I can see your devil tails flicking with mischief already…”

 

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rings and Raven scrambles to the door to answer it.

 

“Hey good lookin.” Raven says taking in Lexa’s appearance before her eyes land on some bags of food. “What cha been cookin?” Raven waggles her eyebrows at Lexa who stares at her like she's grown a second head.

 

“Clarke!  I think something wrong with Raven!” Lexa yells into the house.

 

“Brain damage. It’s okay we'll love and care for her no matter what.” Clarke says with a chuckle when she gets to the doorway.

 

“I'm right here.” Raven points to herself.

 

“And we love you.” Clarke pats Raven's head and the girl wrinkles her nose at Clarke before sticking her tongue out at the blonde and walking away.

 

“Did they say you had brain damage again?” Both Lexa and Clarke heard Octavia ask Raven from the couch.

 

“Yeah, yet I'm the smartest one here!” Raven yells draping herself over Octavia who plays with the girl’s hair.  At the door Clarke, looks back at Lexa and smiles.

 

“I'm glad you came.” Lexa smiles softly and glances over to see that Raven and Octavia were talking amongst themselves. She then leans in and steals a kiss from the blonde. Smiling even brighter, Clarke takes Lexa's hand and leads them inside. She doesn't notice how Lexa’s face falls as she follows behind her.

 

“I brought Ichizen.  I figured your favorite food would make you feel better.” Lexa says placing the bags on the coffee table.

 

“You choose well Clarke. She's a total keeper.” Raven says sitting properly on the couch so she could eat.  

 

“Oh, I know she's is.” Clarke says with a blush as she looks towards Lexa, but then knitted her brows.  Lexa was looking at her with an almost longing expression, but before Clarke could ask why Lexa took a seat on the floor and started taking out the food.

 

“Let's eat.” Lexa says handing out chopsticks for everyone. Clarke gently sat on the couch with Raven and Octavia.  A grimace came over her face as sitting put pressure against her bruised hip.  Pulling her lips in she held back a groan.  

 

“You okay there Clarkie?”  Raven asked turning towards Clarke in case she needed some help.

 

“Yup I’m okay.” Glancing back up after getting settled on the couch blue eyes latched onto green and Clarke could see sadness swimming in them before they looked away.  It made Clarke wonder even more.

 

“So, how about we all watch a movie or play board games when we're done eating.” Octavia says taking a bite of tempura. “I'm thinking board games but what shall we play?” Octavia ponders tapping a finger against her chin.  “How about life?”

 

“Ugh. I end up with way too many kids than my car can hold and I never win.  Pass. How about a card game? Cards against humanity or exploding kittens? “ Raven asks and everyone looks at each other before nodding.  “Kittens!”

 

When everyone was finished eating Lexa scooped up the empty containers and headed towards the kitchen.  Dumping them in the trash Lexa walked to the backdoor and stared at the tree house.

 

 _I'm going to miss the tree house, Jake… And I'm afraid when I have to leave Clarke will avoid go up there again…_ Lexa’s shoulders slump when she sighs.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke’s voice had Lexa turning around abruptly to find the blonde only a couple feet away.

 

“Clarke hey… Sorry got distracted it's a really nice day outside…”

 

“Are you okay?” Clarke looks at her with worry.

 

“Yeah. I'm fine.” Unconvinced Clarke walks up to Lexa and intertwines their fingers.

 

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Clarke looks at her solemnly and Lexa's chest tightens.

 

“I— I know… I do have something to tell you but I want to enjoy our time with Raven and Octavia right now... Can when talk when they've gone home?”

 

“Of course.” Clarke stares into green eyes before she leads them back into the living room.  Clarke decided to sit out and just watch has the others played exploding kittens.  She laughed when Raven would get frustrated about always being Noped or would get an exploding kitten.

 

 _This girl has no luck._ Clarke thought has she shook her head and grinned.  She kept glancing at Lexa every so often but the green-eyed girl never hinted at being upset while she played with Octavia and Raven.   _What is it you have to tell me, Lexa?_

 

“Ugh. I have a better chance at winning a noble prize for engineering something grand than I do winning at any game…” Raven said throwing her head back against the couch.  Clarke let out a small chuckle that was followed by a yawn.  Raven looked over and noticed the blonde looked pretty tired and rested her hand against Clarke’s knee.  “We should probably get going so you can rest, put her to bed Lexa?” Raven says with a wink.

 

“Don't worry I make sure Clarke takes her medication and goes to bed.” Lexa says, a blush tinting her cheeks as she cleaned up the cards from the table.

 

“Okay we'll see you two soon.” Octavia says getting up from the couch. She then steps over to Clarke to kiss her cheek, afraid hugging her would hurt her.  Raven does the same and Lexa walks them to the front door.

 

“We know you'll take care of her Lexa.” Octavia says when she hugs Lexa at the door. Both brunettes turn to leave and Lexa waits for them to be out of sight before she closes the door.

 

 _No comes the hard part of the night._ Lexa takes a deep breath and heads back to the living room. Though before she could reach it, she notices Clarke standing in the hallway.

 

“Want to talk in my room?” Clarke asks. She wasn't sure what she should be feeling at the moment but she thought Lexa would feel more comfortable talking in her room.  Lexa nods and follows Clarke into the bedroom.  Climbing onto the bed, Lexa made sure Clarke was comfortable propped up with pillows at the head of the bed while she sat cross-legged in front of her.  Clarke waits patiently for Lexa to gather her nerves and when Lexa finally clears her throat, she braces herself.

 

“Indra was offered a permanent position.”  Lexa says and Clarke let's out the breath she was holding.

 

“Oh my God.  That's great!  Is she going to be away longer?  Is that why you're upset?” Lexa chewed on her lip and looked at the bed covers. She wasn't sure if she could bear the look on Clarke’s face with what she had to say next.

 

“No… She has to take me with her.  The job is on the other side of the world and she can't leave me to live by myself…” When Clarke doesn't say anything, Lexa raises her head to glance at Clarke who's looking at her puzzled.

 

“You're leaving?” Clarke's heart felt as though it was being squeezed and her mind just didn't want to take in the information.

 

“Yes.”

 

“When?”

 

“Two weeks.”

 

 _Two weeks!_ Clarke’s mind screamed but Lexa looked just as hurts as her heart felt.  She knew this was hard on Lexa as well.

 

“Indra is your family and you both love and support each. I'm happy for her but I- I'll miss you so much.” Clarke bottom lip trembles and she looks away to blink away her tears.

 

“Hey, I'll miss you too…more than you'll ever know.” Lexa says crawling over to Clarke’s uninjured side and guiding the blonde to lay against her.

 

“We'll still keep in touch… I’ll text and Skype…” Clarke sniffles.

 

“I know but it just won't be the same… Lexa I lo— I really like you a lot…”

 

“I really like you too, Clarke.” Lexa softly kiss the blonde on her forehead.

 

“Will you come back?”

 

“Of course.  I'm not that far off from 18.  Indra said she'd help me move back.” Clarke nods against her shoulder and wipes at her eyes.

 

“Can you stay with me tonight?” Lexa smiles into Clarke hair and nods.

 

“I already told Indra I would be.” Clarke looks up, her eyes shining with tears that were threatening to fall, dart across Lexa’s face as if trying to memorize every part of it. They then flicker back to vibrant green and notice Lexa has leaned in and is only a few inches away before soft lips are pressed against hers.  The kiss was gentle and warm the way Lexa always was with her and her heart fluttered.  As Lexa pulled away Clarke chased after her lips causing Lexa to giggle.  She gently stroked her fingers across Clarke’s cheek and gazed into her favorite blue eyes with a sad smile.

 

“I'm going to miss you so much, Clarke.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: In high school I had a math teacher that chased an ant all over the white board, we all thought he was crazy because we couldn't see the ant...just him scribbling all over the board lol.


End file.
